1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to creating a platform for social interaction using visual search technology. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for identifying discussion groups related to a video that a user would find to be interesting.
2. Description of the Background Art
Users consume media from a variety of sources, for example, broadcast television and streaming movies from a website. Services currently exist to track users' viewing habits; however, the services are limited to a single source. For example, a first website that provides streaming services can track a user's consumption of media from the first website, but the first website cannot know the user's activities on other websites. As a result, the tracking information is incomplete.
Social opportunities exist for discussing video content; however, with so many topics related to a video, it can be difficult to find a group that is addressing what the viewer perceives as being the interesting part of the movie. For example, it may be trivial to find people discussing a movie, but much more difficult to locate people discussing a particular scene.